


Talking about You

by sottosopra



Category: Team B (Band), Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Blame it on Mino solo Body, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Junhoe, I will sail this ship on my blood and tears yeahhh, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Minho, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottosopra/pseuds/sottosopra
Summary: “Give me a color, Huge Boy.”“Green.” Minho pants out. Lost in pure pleasure but still sane enough to know a language.The safeword is Burgundy. Red is not enough for Minho to stop needing it, needing more.Yes, he may talk about everything. The milky skin thighs, the luscious lips, the sharp eyes. He even wrote it in so many songs. But he won’t ever talk about this. About what he has with Junhoe. He won’t share. Not ever.





	Talking about You

Yes, he may talk about everything. The milky skin thighs, the luscious lips, the sharp eyes. He even wrote it in so many songs. But he won’t ever talk about this. About what he has with Junhoe. He won’t share. Not ever.

Working with Bobby is good, real good. He absorbs all those bright energy the boy shines and it’s good to work with a new music partner, but the long nights of work are exhausting too. So when Bobby tells him with a sly smile that Minho should visit them this weekend because the separated schedules will leave their dorm practically empty, and he worried about Junhoe who will be all alone, Minho says yes without a second thought.

 

Minho didn’t think Bobby knows about this. His dynamic with Hanbin is in different way round. But being a good guy he is, Bobby tries to find him a way to be alone with Junhoe. Just as the way Minho wants it.

He needs an anchor. Someone to calm him down after all those hype of bright club lights and the dimness of recording studio.

So when he’s in Junhoe’s room, knowing full well that they will be alone all night long, he takes a deep breath, takes in all those familiar scents, and strips.

 

 

——————————————————————

 

 

When Junhoe opens the door and sees what’s waiting for him in his own room, his smile turns wild, feral. Minho kneels at the feet of his bed, naked and primal. And when he sees Junhwe, the excitement in his eyes betray his calm posture.

“Well, well…looks who’s waiting for me to come home. My Huge Boy…” Junhoe drawled. Those voices send a shiver down Minho’s spine. A lot of people call him “Huge Boy”. It’s his stage name when he’s still underground and an underdog. Yet no one can say it like Junhoe. He says it like it means something else. Like it means so much more.

 

Junhoe used to call him by many names. Mino, Huge Boy, Good boy, Pet, Slave, Baby…but they settle it at Huge Boy.

He used to call Junhoe by many names too. Sir, Master, King, Mister, Lord, Owner (They never try Brother, but he won’t say no to the idea, though.) They end up with Master, because whatever name they use, Minho always ends up sobbing out “Master” at Junhoe’s feet, almost everytime.

Junhoe is the master in riling him up and taming him.

 

“Come here.” As Junhoe turns to lock the door, he extends a hand forward. Palm up, one elegant finger curling leisurely, calling him in. Minho goes to him. Crawling on four in one graceful motion like a well-tamed lion.

 

The kisses are bruising. Soft fleshes are bitten red. Minho arches up to every touch from where he’s kneeling at Junhoe’s feet. Junhoe’s hand is in his hair, grabbing and pulling hard. Each and every pinprick of little pains light his body up like fireworks.

“Strip me. With your teeth and tongue.” Junhoe orders between kisses, shoving two fingers in Minho’s mouth. He sucks it eagerly.

“And if these…” Those long and slender fingers run along the pointy sharp of his teeth. A warning. “…ever grace my skin, you’ll be punished.”

Minho moans.

 

He manages the jacket, t-shirt, jeans, and socks off well, but his teeth catch Junhoe’s hipbone while removing his underwear.

Junhoe slaps him with the back of his hand. Hard enough to make tanned skin redden, but never leaves a mark that lasts longer than half a day. They know better than that. The sting settle comfortably in his skin like molten gold in its mold. He moans softly, almost like a whimper.

 

His punishment today is he can’t touch. Not Junhoe, not even himself. He knows Junhoe is going easy on him. Maybe because of his schedules next week.

Minho never hated his schedules more in his life.

 

Junhoe’s blunt nails leave traces on the oxygen and the crown at Minho’s side. Sharp teeth on “Be Nice”. Claw marks on “Be Kind”. It’s their little game to mark Minho body like a tattoo. Visible for only an hour or two, but Minho cherishes every second of it nonetheless.

He did whimpers when Junhoe pours lube into his hand. Not his own hand, of course, because this is a punishment. He lets the clear liquid drips onto Minho’s hand. Then with a devilish grin, he sinks down on hot and slippery fingers, taking two in at once, using Minho’s fingers to stretch himself. His head thrown back, lips slack in open-mouth moans that sound as sweet as sins. And Minho can’t even move a muscle. He won’t. Master gave him the order, and he will hold it with all his might.

He almost cries when Junhoe pours the lubes on his erection next.

 

 

——————————————————————

 

 

“Give me a color, Huge Boy.” Junhoe’s voice is deep and dark, even he’s panting after sinking himself down. Those narrow hips rocking back and forth painfully slow on Minho’s pelvis. Minho is rock hard inside him, huge and fulfilling. He knows Minho won’t come until he allows it. He trained him well. He got all the time in the world to take pleasure from this oh-so-willing body.

He may even won’t let Minho comes at all. They have done that before, so many times when Minho doesn’t behave. Wreck him to a heavy panting and trembling mess, leaking at the tip with a cock ring on, or just pure command from Junhoe’s lips.

“Green.” Minho pants out. Lost in pure pleasure but still sane enough to know a language.

The safeword is Burgundy. Red is not enough for Minho to stop needing it, needing more.

 

He’s dancing on the edge between restraint and insanity. Between sacred command of his master and the sweet heat that engulfs him whole. But he stays still like a good boy Junhoe wants him to be.

He loves being good for Junhoe. Loves the feeling of belonging. The knowledge that he belongs to Junhoe. In the vast of unending hiatus, waiting for the new comeback, this is what keeping him sane. Released all the hollowness inside, filled it with the thought of how to please his master, how to be a good boy, and the truth that he’s loved.

So when Junhoe rides him faster and harder, grinds down in every sinful way, using Minho’s body for his pleasure, Minho lies still as he was told. When Junhoe gasps and comes untouched, spills hot and white across tattooed chest, and leans down to whisper in Minho’s ear, allows him to come, Minho did just that. Finally released free from all restraint, the pleasure and the intensity of his orgasm hits him so hard he almost blacked out.

 

Yes, he may talk about everything. The milky skin thighs, the luscious lips, the sharp eyes. He even wrote it in so many songs. But he won’t ever utter a word about this. About what he has with Junhoe. He won’t share. Not ever.

It’s not that he’s ashamed. Never. He will wear his collar for the world to see. It just he can’t risk anyone knowing this and stealing his greatest master.

 

Maybe he’s not a good boy at all, selfish as he is, keeping his master only to himself.

Maybe if Junhoe knows, he will punish Minho for that thought.

He can’t wait for that day to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well… *smile like Maleficent
> 
> Blame it on Mino solo song "Body". I wrote this since I saw the words in his teaser picture, before I even know it's the real lyrics.
> 
> It’s hard to find dominant bottom fiction in this fandom, so I end up writing one myself. I know I may not get the dynamic right, but I have so much fun experimenting.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please feel free to correct my grammar. I really appreciate that.
> 
>  
> 
> ผลพวงมาจากความฮอตของโซโล่คุณซงค่ะ ตั้งแต่เห็นประโยคบนรูปทีเซอร์เราก็กู่ไม่กลับแล้ว ฮือๆๆ
> 
> ติดตามผลงานภาษาไทยเรื่องอื่นๆได้ที่นี่ค่ะ https://sottosoprarealm.wordpress.com/


End file.
